Kaichou wa Hostess-sama
by Theblackbook
Summary: After her father ran off, leaving them with a huge debt to the yakuza, Ayuzawa Misaki has grown a special hatred for men. When their mother is forced to sell herself to feed them and pay down on the loan, Misaki is desperate to start working to help. However, the best paying job she can get, is at a hostess club
1. Chapter 1

**Kaichou wa Hostess-sama**

 _By:TheBlackBook_

 _Summary: After her father ran off, leaving them with a huge debt to the yakuza, Ayuzawa Misaki has grown a special hatred for men. When their mother is forced to sell herself to feed them and pay down on the loan, Misaki is desperate to start working to help. However, the best paying job she can get, is at a hostess club._

 _Lying about her age, she enters the nightlife as Misa-chan, an elegant, sweet and charming girl who entertains men all through the night with drinking, talking and engaging._

 _Though she never sleeps with her customers, she knows many that do, and gets offers every night. Sometimes she considers doing it for the money, sometimes she detest the idea._

 _One night, while taking a short break outside, she encounters Usui Takumi, another student from the high school she attends. Usui, luckily, doesn't reveal her secret, but slowly becomes a regular customer._

 **Chapter 1**

 _A/N:This fanfiction is purely fictional. Any association with the host/hostess profession is simply imaginings and pure guess work._

Smiling, she tried to ignore the hand slowly rubbing circles on her tight. The skirt she was wearing today was excessively low cut in her mind, but the manager had insisted. It was high-school-girl night, so she had to appear the bit, even if she knew her own school uniform was only a few inches over the knees, and the blouse never so tight fitting.

"Say, Misa-chan. Why don't you come to a hotel with me tonight? I promise you, we'll have fun…" the older man whispered in her ear. His breath was stinking with alcohol and tobacco, while his tie and shirt was loose and wrinkled after the long night.

Giving a small flirtatious laugh, she moved his hand away. Staring into his eyes she smiled sweetly.

"Now, Sensei. That would be really unprofessional of me, wouldn't it?"

The older man, only bolstered by her seducing tone, leaned in once more.

"I'll pay you good, whatever they give you here, I'll double…"

Misaki laughed a bit louder, drawing eyes from men all around her. Some curious about her, others cheeking her out.

"You're too kind, Sensei," Misaki hummed, downing her drink, before setting it down on the round table before her. Liking her lips slowly, she smiled at him once more. The man followed her every move as if obsessed. "But I really must decline."

The man, however, just smiled. A hand closing around his own drink.

"Ahh… What does a guy like me have to do, to get a girl like you anyway, Misa-chan? You're too sweet to be working at a place like this…" the man said.

Misaki lifted the bottle sitting before them, refilling their glasses.

"Well, it's because I'm so sweet that I fit here perfectly, Sensei," she smiled, never breaking character.

The night seemed to drag on endlessly. As one customer left, a new was ready to take his place within minutes, giving her only a few precious moments to fix her makeup and bundle up her hair. Dark eyeshadow, coupled with seductive red lipstick, and more rouge than she was comfortable with. Her brown hair was curled and tied up in cute ponytails, with more hairspray than what was probably healthy, but it made it shine in the low ceiling light.

A mockery of what a teenager should look like.

Slutty. Dirty. Unnatural.

Nothing of her thoughts showed of course. On her face was a permanent tilt of her lips, making her appear the ever pleased, elegant and seductive woman. Her eyes were half-lidded, both from the alcohol, and from the lazy content she portrayed. Every movement was well-though, graceful and slow, except when the situation called for them not to be. Clumsiness and coyness appeased some men, while other preferred the social butterfly. Some just wanted a listening ear, their full attention or just the few bashful glances. Even if it was to play out a fantasy, or simply to enjoy a night with a beautiful girl, she would give it her all.

Whatever they wanted, she would do her best to fulfil it.

That was the way of a hostess, after all. And none could ever say Ayuzawa Misaki did anything half-heartedly.

~x~

"How many times do I have to say it?! Your hair should be black! Earrings are forbidden! Only the first button on your shirt may be unbuttoned! You must wear a belt! And don't step on the back of your heals!" Misaki yelled angrily, her arms crossed. "Come back when you've fixed it!"

The tree idiots in front of her had gone white in fear. Each with clothes ruffled and hair out of line. She showed no mercy. The school bells started ringing, signalling the start of the lessons and with a wave of her hand, the school gates closed before them.

This was Seika High School. On some days, the pride of her life, on others her deepest despair. Before she had arrived here, boys had overrun the school. Destroying everything in their path because of shear boredom, harassing the girls and doing all manner of crazy games in the middle of the day.

When she started attending her first year, every day had been a horrible experience. Sloppy dressed boys, often running around half-naked. Lockers filled with disgusting and filthy equipment. Porn magazines, smelling of sweat, scattered everywhere. It had been a pure nightmare.

Having recently been turned from an all-boys, to a co-ed school, the majority of the student body were still males. Meaning the few girls that attended, were forced to suffer in silence, while the boys boldly did whatever the hell they desired.

Why did she have to put up with it? Misaki asked herself.

She would not, was the answer.

Working her ass off, she decided to change her situation. With the determination of someone ready to die for their goals, Misaki started doing material arts, weight lifting, being the best student she could possibly be, and of course, building network and inspiring thrust in the teachers.

By the time she reached second year, she was the first girl to be selected as student council President in Seika's history. And with the teachers permission she started changing Seika for the better.

"Geez, this place is filled with sloppy idiots! We should address the situation soon. Hey, Yukimura? How is that script coming along?" Misaki asked from her desk in the student council's club room.

The vice-President scuffled forward from his seat, a small book in his hands.

"Um- well, Pre-President, is it really necessary? Things like student guidelines…."

"GOD DAMMIT! Of course it's necessary!" she thundered, making the rest of student council flinch in fright.

"If I don't do this, all the other students will get sloppy!"

"Of-of-of-of-of course…"

"Now that I've become President, I'll rule those boys with an iron fist! Overhauling this school is my first step!" Misaki declared, her voice revealing her hatred.

As she was patrolling the corridors later that same day, she could not help a small smirk from appearing on her otherwise spotless countenance. Misaki knew she only had the half-hearted help from the student council. With all of them being boys, it came as no surprise.

"Doesn't matter, they can't really help anyway. I'll do it on my own," she told herself.

Nothing would stand in her way.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

" _YEAH!"_

" _HAHA!"_

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL NAKED?!" Misaki bellowed at the top of her lungs.

Gathered in front of her were a group of boys. Most were standing in either just their pants, or even less clothing. A group of passing girls breathed relived at her interference.

"J-just a strip rock-paper-scissor contest between the boys…" one of them muttered.

"IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SCHOOL HALLWAYS?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS?!" she roared, and in seconds the boys were running off, clothes being pulled on in haste.

"Idiots," she muttered angrily, accepting the thankful greetings of the girls with a polite smile.

As she were left alone in the hallway, she could hear the sound of quiet sobbing close by.

"What now?" she growled, moving decidedly towards it.

Outside one of the classrooms stood a girl crying, covering her face. While a boy, with spiky blonde hair and a tall built stood beside her, hands in his pocket and face bored.

"Hey! what's going on here?" Misaki called as she came close.

"Nothing, just rejecting a confession," the boy stated unconcerned, making the girl cry even more.

"Tch, you again Usui Takumi, making girls cry unnecessarily!"

The girl ran off in tears, and Misaki pointed a finger at him angrily.

"At least think about how you word it! Do not let me catch you making a girl cry again!" she yelled, before running to catch up with her.

"I don't know how many times I've heard that…" he mutter unimpressed as he stared after her.

"It can't be helped Usui," one of his classmates grinned, as he stepped out from a nearby classroom. "We should totally go beat her up, with your strength not even the devil-President would win!"

The blond haired boy ignored him, shuffled away.

"I'm not interested. Do it yourself if you must."

"Huuh? But Usui…" The boy whined, but he was only rewarded with a sluggish yawn.

~x~

"Take a break, Misa-chan. You deserve it. I'll send in Honoka-chan in your stead," a woman told her as she came into the changing rooms. She was older, short, with straight bob-cut hair, a tightfitting skirt and a blouse with long sleeves.

"Yes, Manager," Misaki smiled, thankfully.

Using some seconds to grab her coat, she took the employee entrance to the back, and closed the door behind her with a tired sigh. Leaning against the wall, she let herself relax for the first time in hours.

"I hate this job," she muttered bitterly.

If the people in her school ever saw her like this, they would surely have a shock. Student President by daytime, hostess by night. The red tightfitting dress, with a very low neckline and a matching set of high heels, were a sharp contrast to the plain school uniform she wore by daytime. Her hair too was neat and styled, where she usually rarely bothered to brush it.

It was a hell of a life. Luckily, it was well payed, and she knew that no matter what, they needed the money. Just tonight would help put food on the table for at least a week, meaning her mother could stay home for a while longer and rest. Her health was not the best these days. Not to mention that Suzana might be able to afford that class trip next month, if Misaki continued working hard.

"Whoa," she heard a voice say from her right, and she swung around to discover one of the people, she least wanted to see.

"This is surprising," Usui Takumi said, in that god-annoying voice of his. With a careless glance he looked her up and down, before shuffling past her. "Council President," he nodded, before moving on.

Trembling, she walked back inside. Screwed. She was so, _so_ screwed.

"Why did it have to be him?" she whispered in pure despair.

Usui Takumi was well known for being one of the most popular people in school. Speaking with almost everyone and respected by the boys.

"It's over. Everything is over," she swallowed.

By this time tomorrow the rumours would have started. Spreading until it reached every student, teacher and parent, everyone would know. Everything she had worked for would be for nothing, everything she stood for in treads. Her carefully constructed reputation, her title and station at school.

She would lose it all.

The night passed painfully slow after that. Even when she was sent home early, if felt like she had been working for more hours than she could count. Washing her makeup off had only revealed a pale and strained looking face underneath, while her tight dress was clammy and damp.

Putting on her jumpsuit and cap, she moved through the motions quietly, and was out the door before she realized it herself.

"You're back to normal," a decidedly masculine voice said, and she looked up shocked. Usui was sitting at the end of the passage, his hands in his pockets and face bored.

"W-what? What do you want?" she called angrily, her voice tight.

"Huh? Nothing, just making sure my eyes weren't deceiving me. Was that hostess-sama in the short dress really the student Pres?"

Misaki snorted irately, before moving past him. Stopping a few feet away, she inclined her head for him to follow, before moving away from the busy, night streets.

They walked over to a small park in silence. She did not bother to stop and check if he was following, the shuffling steps revealing his presence easily enough. When she finally found a secluded enough place, she leaned against the fence, a deep frown marring her face.

A minute passed before he voiced his question. It was neither mocking nor pitying, just curious, in which she was grateful. Misaki did not feel like being patient at a time like this.

"Why do you have a job like that?"

"Because it's necessary, to support my mother and younger sister," she began after a moment of silence, voice quiet, but absolute.

"Ah, because of your family…" he muttered, not in the least bit pitying. "Isn't it hard. Working at a place like that, aren't you a bit young?"

"This is the best paying job I can do right now. They aren't really strict about showing the necessary identification. They don't ask, if you don't give them a reason to. My mom is sickly. I'm afraid she will collapse, and I don't want my little sister to be forced to work too. There is no other way," she said, her voice growing more and more toneless with every word.

It took some time, but he replied, his voice just as unwavering.

"I see. Even though you hate guys, you are forced to take on such work, in a neighbourhood so far away."

"I can't be seen by any students or teachers. I would get suspended or perhaps even kicked out of school if it got out."

"I see. That's a dilemma…"

They were quiet for a long time. Misaki tried her hardest not to run off or demanding to know that he would do. Instead, she held her tongue, hoping beyond hope, that he would understand. Would not say a word.

"Oh, so you entered a school like Seika, because of the low fees, right? It's not the most reputable High School, after all."

"… yeah, that's right," she answered, glancing at him with narrowed eyes.

He was leaning against the fence, his hands resting in his pockets, and his head tilted back. Looking to all the world like he had not a single worry.

What was he thinking? She could not tell at all. She was prepared to be poked and prodded, made fun of or pitied. But this… she did not know what to think.

"Hm… It's been hard on you."

The tiniest hint of sympathy, of compassion and care. She could not help but tightening her fists.

They parted soon afterwards, and she was left to walk home neither more worried nor comforted. It was just plain confusing, the whole guy was.

Usui Takumi, who was he really?

~x~

She had been prepared to be the laughing stock at school. For whispers to follow her as she passed down a hallway, or catcalls and snickering to be heard every time she passed a boy. However, three days had passed, and she had yet to hear a single word about her working as a hostess.

"If it was exposed, it would never have been this peaceful…" she muttered, staring out the window from her desk at the student council. If he wasn't saying anything, Misaki had fully expected to be blackmailed. But not having seen or heard from the guy for so long, she started thinking of one other reason.

He _pitied_ her.

It was truly bothersome. Misaki was a proud girl; few things could shake her or force her hand. So to be looked down on, as if she was weak…

But at the same time, she _was_ relived.

"A sandbag?" Misaki asked annoyed, as she stared down at the huge thing blocking the only stairway up to the Flower-arrangement club.

"It probably belongs to the boxing club downstairs," a glass-eyed girl with short straight hair and a serious demeanour sighed.

"We've tried moving it, but it won't budge. It's really heavy!" Her friend, a cute pigtailed girl cried as she wrung her hands.

Neither of the three saw the commotion inside as a member of the boxing club noticed his mistake.

"Oh crap, that's the President, and I totally forgot about the sandbag!" he whimpered as Usui was passing by.

Misaki studied the bag before stepping forward.

"I'll tell them off later… but for now, leave this-" she grabbed a hold of the bag's metal chains, hauling it over her shoulder, before sending it flying with a powerful back kick. "to me!"

The sandbag, flew over her head and landed on the ground in front of her with a boom so loud, it shook the nearby windows.

"I'm going to be killed!" the boy from the boxing club cried as he ran off. Leaving a stone-faced Usui who seemed uncertain if he should be impressed of frightened. Either way, he remained stuck even afterwards, his expression never changing, but his gaze locked.

"Thank you so much, Misaki-chan! You are so dependable!" the cute pigtailed girl called as she ran forward to hug the student President.

"You have our gratitude," the glass-eyed girl nodded as she handed her one of her flowers.

Misaki felt her cheeks warm as she accepted it. "Thank you," she smiled.

"Hey? Isn't that there, Usui-kun?" the cute girl asked, her face puzzled.

Misaki felt her smile vanish and face flush, this time in another form of embarrassment.

"W-what? What are you looking at?!" she yelled, and the boy only seemed to snort, as if mocking her. A hand waving lazily as he walked away.

"Ah- he is so cool, that Usui-kun," the girl sighed after him, and Misaki turned to look at her confused.

"Huh, that guy?"

"Don't you know? Usui is really popular with the girls. Rumour has it that before coming here he was taught Kung-fu by the shaolin! He has good grades and is so handsome! For us, he is a ray of hope among a school full of dinosaurs!"

"Unfortunately, since he is so used to people throwing themselves at him, he has no interest in girls," the glass-eyed girl quipped.

"But even so, many still confess to him. Even people from other schools…"

Misaki listened to the conversation without a word. She had never known that Usui Takumi was that popular. And she mused that the mind of teenagers, really went over her head. However, if Usui really was that uninterested… perhaps he simply did not care about what had happened at all?

~x~

Misaki stared at the boy in front of her. What she had heard rumoured and what she was experiencing, truly were two very different things. If Usui really held no interest in girls, why then, was he coming at her head on?

The nightlife in Tokyo was in full swing, but it was still early, so Misaki was helping out in the shop, greeting guests and serving. Several gazes were following her as she moved, many of older men in full business attire. In addition, one set of eyes belonged to her fellow high-school student.

Misaki felt herself wanting to growl. Held he no sense of shame? Coming in here alone like this?

Several of her colleagues seemed to have noticed his arrival as well, for there was a small upsurge as they flocked together gasping and giggling. Yet through it all, the guy only held eyes for her. The only plausible reason Misaki could come up with was that he was there to embarrass her. And if he was here to test her, he would too be tested.

Walking in her stiletto heels, hips swaying and face and body dressed to look sensual and erotic she went right up to greet him.

"Welcome back, sir. Would you like a table?" she asked in her best sultry voice, an unbashful smile on her lips.

Usui was silent for a long time, simply staring at her, before a small snort escaped him, and Misaki found her own smile turning lethal as he didn't as much as blink.

"If you'd please follow me, sir."

He did trail after, the idle footsteps following in the wake of her clicking heels. Finding him a suitable table, she gave him a smile before bowing and moving away. It did not even take three seconds before several of her colleagues flocked to him, happy to take over. Misaki did her best to ignore the intense scrutinising she could feel coming from him and put it out of mind, focusing as best as she could on her work.

He stayed for a whole hour, though from what she could sense from her colleagues, neither of them had gotten much from him, though not for lack of trying.

If he weren't there to enjoy the club, and he wasn't there to speak to her, why then did he come at all? Did he enjoy torturing her? It was embarrassing enough as it was.

Usui Takumi just continued to confuse her.

~x~

Back at school, Misaki coughed lightly, noticing a slight headache coming up. It was probably the smoke. Some of their guest smoked like crazy the whole night, making her voice slightly hoarse and head ache. She had grown used to it. But she had learned to appreciate the smoke free environment at school.

Speaking of which, Misaki noticed the three idiots, as she had dubbed them, coming around the corner, tossing what looked like a cigarette butt into the bushes.

"Hey! Wait a minute you guys! Why are you going around throwing garbage at school property?! Why are you being so stubborn? Didn't I tell you to fix your appearance? Earrings are prohibited!"

Sitting in a classroom with a window view of the encounter, Usui leaned back in his seat to study the student President. She was working herself up in a fit, her stance aggressive and voice getting louder. The boys too were following her lead, getting more crass and annoyed.

"Hey? Takeshawa?" Usui asked the boy sitting next to him. "You went to the same junior high as the President, right?"

"Ayuzawa? Yeah, why?"

"Was she always this intense?"

"Hm? Well, no. It probably started around second year. At first she used to be like a normal girl, I think. I don't really remember her that well. But in second year, there were rumours that her family was having money problems. That's when she started talking so rough."

"Hm…" Usui mumbled, before turning to look out the window.

The boy with the earrings was starting to become nasty, shoving the smaller girl out of the way. But the council President would not have it.

"I said fix it _now_!"

"I said I'll do it later! Now get out of my way!"

A hand came flying towards her face, either intentionally or not, but the damage would have happened either way. If an even stronger fist had not closed around it.

"I said… FIX IT NOW! IMMEDIATELY!" Misaki roared, twisting the boy down on his knees, before stepping forward and ripping the offending rings right from his ears.

"AHH!"

"H-his ears!"

"You'll injure him!"

"These are now confiscated!" the President growled before stomping away, her mood colouring her surroundings black.

Usui could not help the widening of his eyes, a small snort escaping him.

"This isn't like you, Usui. Being interested in a girl. And the student President at that," the boy pointed out surprised.

The blond haired boy was quiet for several moments, before shaking his head.

"A girl like that… It's a first for me too."

~x~

Misaki tried her best to continue her conversation with the man in front of her, but his attention seemed to be waning, or at least, he seemed to have an entire other interest than her.

"Would you like another drink, Mr Osato. You glass seem to be unpleasantly empty," she teased, and the older man turned back to smile at her.

"Forgive me for asking, Misa-chan, but it seems you have gained yourself an admirer. Other than myself of course."

"Oh, you are flattering me, Mr Osato. You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"It is no simple praise. There has been a young man watching you since he arrived. In fact, I have not seen him look at a single other woman tonight, though there are so many who should have drawn his attention." The man chuckled, his gaze falling on one of the other hostesses walking by.

Her colleagues were whispering amongst themselves, blushing and giggling. It wasn't unusual for a man to show up here alone, though most came in groups of three or more. But what was unusual, was for that man to be so young, and as one of the girls had gushed earlier, handsome.

"I'd make him my boyfriend if I could," Honoko-chan had sighed, as she put on her makeup for the night. "But he hardly says a word, and seems content sipping on his drink for his whole stay."

"Yes, he won't even tell us his name! It's infuriating!" Another had pouted.

"I hope he is here tonight too, he did say 'until next time,' when he left last…"

Misaki had not participated in that conversation, but she feared the other girls would soon discovered his motive for arriving…. Well, if she indeed was the motive. The boy was kind of hard to read.

"Is he your boyfriend, Misa-chan? He seems really worried about you?" her customer asked, and she had to stop herself from turning around and look at the boy making all the racket. She excused herself soon, from the older man, and walked over to the bar.

Misaki was finding her attention waning as well. Ordering an extra shot, she downed it without making a grimace. Work was become even more suffocating than normal.

~x~

Worried? That couldn't possibly be right. The customer the other night must have made a mistake. Misaki coughed as she walked over to the teacher's office. Knocking on the door, she let herself in, a polite smile on her face.

"Ah, sorry for calling you here, Ayuzawa," her homeroom teacher greeted.

"It's no problem, sir."

"This is actually about the practice test a few days ago. Is everything going alright? Your grades have dropped a bit compared to before. You're usually in first place."

Misaki frowned. That couldn't be right. She had been juggling school, work and her student council duties, that was true, but she had also taken time off work to focus on her homework.

"May I ask … Who's in first place?"

The teacher started looking through his papers.

"Let's see, I think that is... yes, Usui Takumi, from class two…"

This was a joke, right?

First, he had the gall to show up at her work every day, as if he had all the time in the world. Then, when he saw a point of weakness, he struck. Did he really think he was any better than her? Just because she had no spare time, didn't mean he could get away with pulling one over on her.

Misaki felt her feet stomp extra harsh against the hallway floors as she walked back to her class. Even if he really was concerned, it was completely unnecessary. In fact, it only served to piss her off.

A commotion gave her pause, and Misaki followed the argument breaking out into one of the classrooms.

A few boys were arguing with a couple of girls, but it stopped abruptly when she entered.

"Ugh, it's the President," one of the boys groaned.

"Ah, Misaki," the girls breathed out relived.

"What's this, then?" Misaki asked as she entered.

"We were reading magazines, but they started bothering us…" one of the girls said.

"Well, we are forbidden from to bring any magazines, so how come the girls are allowed?" the leader of the boys demanded to know.

"Because you guys keep leaving inappropriate books lying around!" Misaki snapped, already sense another headache coming.

"What do you mean by inappropriate?! Just because they have a little colour, even mangas are forbidden! You are so strict, but you never think about what's equal for boys and girls!"

His friends joined in, supporting him.

"Well said!"

"It's unfair!"

"Yeah!"

"If the boys have to follow the rules, than the girls have to as well!"

"That's right!"

Slowly forming around them were other boys joining in, creating a full on circle, with her and the two girls standing in the middle. Misaki had been right, there was a headache coming, an agonising one.

"… I understand. I will look up the contents of the magazines you want to bring, and then I'll revise the rules," Misaki settled, but her voice went strict once more at the jubilant faces of the boys. "However! Inappropriate reading material is still forbidden in school! Having magazines and books stacked up in the classroom is still not allowed. Now give me a list of names of the magazine you want to bring, boys and girls both, and I'll personally see through them, and then have a meeting with the student council to declare which ones aren't allowed. "

"But Misaki, high school students have a lot of magazines they like. It will take ages to go through them all…" one of the girls worried.

"I don't mind. As the student council President, this is nothing," Misaki brushed off as she began coughing, before moving through the crowd.

Usui was standing just outside the classroom, his hands in his pockets and expression relaxed.

"Ahh… she sure is strict."

Walking on her way back from class later that day, Misaki stopped as a voice called after her.

"P-P-President…" the student council accountant was stuttering as he bowed before her, his face pale and clammy.

"Hm?" she turned.

"U-uh… about th-the uh… last month`s a-account book… I-I can't find it…"

"Huuuuuh?!" she swung around grabbing the boy by his shirt.

"I'm s-s-so s-sorry," the boy stuttered ashamed.

"Idiot! Have I not stated repeatedly that you have to look after the account book carefully!" she hissed at him, before letting him go just as abruptly and marching off.

"Forget it. I'll redo it myself," she sighed annoyed, but it soon turned into another cough, her breathing slightly laboured.

Misaki tried to calm her beating headache, as she massaged her temples. She was sitting at her student council desk at the end of the school day. The rest had already headed home, mostly because she had sent them off for being useless.

"Ah, dammit…. How come there is always so much to do?"

"Pres is actually a masochist, right?"

Almost jumping out of her skin, Misaki half stood in her chair as Usui's voice broke the silence she had been in for the last hour.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Pushing yourself to the dead end is a perfect symptom of masochism, you know," he continued, ignoring her.

"WHAT?!" she thundered, jumping up as she was about to yell at him to talk sensible or get out. But before she reached to do more than open her mouth, a wave of dizziness overcame her, and things sort of went blurry.

"I think even you should put down the load on your shoulders every once in a while…" the voice of Usui was the only thing registering, as she slowly started dipping over. "Just watching you, makes me feel unsafe."

An arm caught her around the waist.

It took a second for her to realize, but when she understood what he had just done, she smacked his hand away and pushed away from him, her breathing harsh and gaze glinting in fury.

"Don't come near me! I don't need your help!"

"Oh… Is that right?" he said sarcastically.

~x~

This was so not good. She wasn't feeling well and there was no time to rest. Misaki had to go to work right after school, and the evening dress her manager had pushed at her showed way too much skin. It was black, just covering her bum, and zigzagged over her breasts, revealing her stomach, back and upper chest. The shoes too, had very high heels and she had almost face palmed a couple times trying to walk in them while being so dizzy.

She had tried her best to fix her make-up, but since she sweated so much, it came off as somewhat runny, making her seem sluttier than she meant too.

Misaki decided to walk outside during her break, hoping the fresh air would clear her head a little. She had stayed off alcohol for the most part that night, but had unfortunately spilled some whisky on herself while pouring a drink.

Feeling even more awful, she leaned against the wall, thinking of all the things she should have been doing instead. She still hadn't finished redoing the account work, and she had to hurry up and decide on those magazines. Not to mention to find time to study more.

"Dammit, I'm in such a bad mood," she groaned. No way she would be able to go back in again and play nice with half a dozen men who drank too much and put their hands were they weren't wanted.

"Really? … I don't know."

"It kind of looks like her-"

"I'm telling you, that's the class President!"

Feeling herself pale, Misaki looked up, hoping beyond hope that she had simply heard wrong, that it wasn't whom she though it was.

Standing at the start of the impasse, were three high school students she knew very well. The three idiots.

"It is _her_!"

"For real?!"

"Hey, sexy!" one of them catcalled.

"Let's take a picture!" they were pulling up their phones.

"No way?! She's one of those hostesses working here!"

"Let's call everyone!"

"Hey, don't run!"

Misaki had pushed away from the wall, to hurry back inside, but one of the boys grabbed her. She soon realized it was the boy with the earrings, and he was grinning at her cruelly.

"Hey Pres! Is this really okay? You are always going around abusing males, but here you are working as a hostess? How about you entertain the three of us next?" his grip on her arm tightened, and she tried pulling away, but all strength seemed to have left her, as the effort only served to make her tremble.

"Look at those clothes!"

"Hey, give us your card! You can sit on my lap next!"

"What about a little dance?"

The boy holding her pulled her closer, and Misaki was forced to move, her heels were making it difficult to keep herself standing otherwise.

"The President is still a girl, underneath it all," he spoke almost softly into her ear, putting a hand on her waist. Misaki began struggling in earnest when she felt it move down over her bum, feeling her up. "Dressed like this, why don't we-"

Someone pulled the boy away harshly, and Misaki would have fallen over if a strong pair of arms hadn't closed around her.

"Don't touch her, just because she is cute," Usui spoke in his usual unemotional voice.

"U-Usui?!" the boys cried in surprise.

Misaki felt herself blush in mortification, but reached to voice none of this as a hand landed on her forehead.

"… You're burning up! Are you okay?!" her rescuer called out startled.

Misaki had enough just breathing; her body feeling like it was boiling from the inside, and her gaze blinking in and out.

"I'm sorry… Usui," she reached to whisper, before starting to tip over. The strong hands simply tightened their hold on her and a voice, calm and dependable followed her.

"It's okay. Go ahead and rest."

When she woke up, Misaki was in her room. The manager had contacted her mom and she had come and picked her up. They gave her some days off to recuperate and she stayed home from school.

"You're always working so hard, Misaki. You deserve some rest," her mother had told her as she tucked her in. "Stay home and get well. I'll take care of everything."

"… yeah," Misaki muttered tiredly back.

"Oh… and that scarf," she said, pointing to one of the clothes keeping her warm. "It seems like your friend was worried about you freezing, so he leant it to you."

~x~

Her fever cleared after a day.

What greeted her at the student council was an assortment of magazines and a complete list of the ones to ban.

"We're done with the account book from last month too!" one of the council members smiled.

"If we put our heads together it was really easy! And we got to read a lot of magazines too, it was pure bliss!"

"When we work together on things like this, it gets done really fast!"

"Class President is always taking everything on herself, we had no idea what to do when you collapsed, and we felt awful!"

When she simply remained silent, they started shuffling awkwardly.

"Uh… we didn't give you more trouble, did we?" one of the boys asked nervously.

"I felt really bad about losing the account book and for relying on you to redo it. So I wanted to at least help with this…." The boy in charge of accounting confessed.

Misaki, felt a grin spread over her lips, before beaming at them happily.

"You guys… You really helped out this time. Thank you!"

"…she smiled…"

"The class President smiled…"

"Wow…"

Misaki was standing at the rooftop, a bag in hand and her gaze skipping to him shyly.

"Those guys didn't tell anyone…" Misaki voiced. The whole day had gone by and she had not heard a single rumour, or felt anyone's gaze following her.

"Really?" Usui asked, though it was clear from the way he leaned against the wall that he had held no concern about it either.

"What did you say to them?"

"Nothing much… Just that knowing your secret was my own personal pleasure. So I told them not to leak it. That's all."

Misaki snorted. Yeah, and that part about the two of them being the two strongest people in school had nothing to do with it.

"So it really was for your own amusement," she said, but not in anger as she herself had expected. She no longer felt mad at him at all actually.

"Well if I said it's because I'm worried, you'd just get mad."

Yup, the anger was back.

"Well, I don't really care if the school finds out or not. You are allowed to work part-time here, though your student council duties might suffer if they found out," he mused. "Once you put on your dress, class Pres is really tough and clever. How you work totally changes. You are fearless and live with your head raised high. I think staying that way is fine."

"And here I spent all yesterday thinking about what an annoying person Usui really is," Misaki deadpanned, making the boy turn towards her with an affronted look.

"You run ahead of me, surpassing me, only to turn around and run backwards, asking me if I'm alright. This time, you even stopped to help me. But, I'm really competitive, so one day, I'll definitely catch up with you. Just you wait," she stopped to grin at him. "Then, it'll be my turn to worry about you!"

She threw the bag at him.

"Sorry for stealing your scarf. I washed it. I hate owing people, but I can't think of a proper thank-you-gift. Is there anything you'd like?"

Usui stared at her for several moments, before a sly grin spread over his face.

"Then, how about… being my personal hostess for a day?"

"HUH?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT!"

"No? You're so stingy…"

"You pervert! I though you weren't interested in girls!"

Usui kept up his visiting schedule, though he now stopped holding back his amusement. The three idiots too, became new regulars. And who was she to complain? It kept the manager happy and herself with a bigger profit.

Still, Misaki though to herself, she really should hurry up and find a diffrent job.

 _A/N: This chapter was made closely with the first chapter of Kaichou wa maid-sama. I wish to stick with the script and main happenings, though I want to develop my characters differently and hopefully, create a more adult-themed story. Tell me how it was!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Don't snivel while you speak!" Misaki hissed out in annoyance, phone in hand. With a steady hand on her hip, dressed in black satin and leather heels, her foot tapping an angry beat she drew attention, both good and bad.

"I told you strictly, that the report for the culture festival had to be submitted today. What have you guys been doing, in my absence?!"

" _B-b-b-but Pres... I have to study for exams as well.._."

"Forget it then! I'll finish it when I get back," she sneered, and you could practically feel the boy on the other side shrinking in fright. Elegant brows drawing into a deeper frown, she tilted her head just slightly.

"Why is it so noisy over there? Are those insufferable idiots pulling _pranks_ instead of working?"

" _A-a-ah. U-um, no you see-_ "

"Be quiet! Now… tell them this," she spoke softly, but with a voice that demanded respect and a malevolent grin slowly stretching over her face.

"Prepare to be punished!"

With a snap, she closed the phone, muttering angrily. Misaki handed the phone over to her manager, who was staring at her with sparkling eyes, practically foaming at the mouth. Looking around confused, Misaki found several men in a similar state, staring at her in trepidation and excitement.

"Now, now, Misa-chan, you shouldn't say such provocative things. You're making me blush," Usui said from his table, a grin directed at her.

People seemed to shake out of their fantasies, and return to their conversations, though Misaki frowned concerned at the manager who was skipping off murmuring about leather and whips.

"Please stop coming here, especially when the exams are so near," Misaki sighed, but still took a seat at his table.

Her day had been as busy as usual. Coming straight after the lectures at school ended, she had had to leave the student council in the uncapable hands of her vice president Yukimura. Usui, seeing her leave, had been quick to follow.

"But being with the President is so much fun," he smiled teasingly.

The manager came skipping back, a box in hand, and when she caught sight of Usui, she smiled pleased.

"Oh, you came again, master! You've been frequenting my shop a lot lately~"

Misaki looked at the box she was carrying with some concern. Luckily, there weren't anything covered in leather inside, but something still caught her eyes.

"Pepper spray? Tasers?"

"Rapist preventive products," her boss spoke lowly, and showed her the box. "I'm handing them out to all the girls. There's been a rise in sexual assaults recently, and they seem to be targeting young hostesses."

"I've heard about that. It's been in the news recently," Usui offered as he studied the products.

"Take whatever you want, Misa-chan!" the manager said.

"Oh, no. I'm fine, really. Just pass me whatever is left afterwards …" she smiled wryly.

"Oh, that's right! It's because you are learning Akidou, Misa-chan?"

"You think you'll be fine because you're strong?" Usui said with a dubious frown.

"Sure! If a rapist does come, I'll apprehend him," Misaki grinned, before one of the other hostesses waved her over.

~x~

"How very touching... A young girl, working tirelessly to pay off the debts of her irresponsible father, whom nobody can find. Hating all men because of him, yet nevertheless working every night entertaining and seducing those same-"

A book came flying from across the room, hitting Usui squarely in the face.

"Meanie…" he pouted.

"Don't speak about such matters in school! And stop appearing in the student council room whenever you please!" Misaki yelled at him from her desk.

"It's not like there are anyone here, especially around the exam period," Usui shrugged carelessly.

It was true as he said. The student council was devoid of students, except Misaki, who was almost hidden behind a stack of files and books, and Usui, who was busy playing with his chair.

"If you're so uptight about keeping your job a secret. Why not just try finding another one?" the blonde-haired boy suggested from his desk.

Misaki grumbled as her concentration was once more broken but still replied honestly.

"Well… Because the manager is a very understanding person. She's always so considerate about my wages and working hours – she has really helped me out!" Misaki confessed, as she folded and refolded her documents, a light blush on her cheek.

"Huh… I never knew the Pres would hold such loyalty~" he snickered, before Misaki had enough and stared physically pushing him out the door.

"Whatever… Just get out! I have work to do, I'm really busy!"

"Is it school work?" Usui asked, looking over his shoulder with a smile. "I can tutor you!"

Misaki threw him out and slammed the door in his face.

"No need! Goodbye!"

Unfortunately, it would have been good with an extra pair of hands. As it was, Misaki was not able to leave the school before late into the night. Heaving a sigh, she turned off the lights and caught sight of a familiar face sitting in an empty classroom.

"Sakura?!" the cute pigtailed girl from the flower arrangement club smiled as she caught sight of her.

"Oh, Misaki-Chan! Are you studying for the exams as well?"

In the end, Misaki accompanied her somewhat dim-witted friend to the train station.

"You shouldn't be alone this late, Sakura! What if something happened? It could have been dangerous!"

"Aww! Misaki-Chan, you're just like my mother! Thank you for taking care of me! You're really sweet!" she waved happily as the train came, and Misaki could do little else but wave back with a hopeless smile.

"You shouldn't be alone this late either… It could be _very_ dangerous," a voice whispered in her ear, and Misaki almost hit Usui on pure reflex.

"You…. Just…. _Behave yourself_!" she finally hissed out, fist clenching.

"Heading to work?" he asked with a smirk, but Misaki ignored him as she stomped down from the train platform, the blonde boy right at her heels.

"Don't follow me, you idiot! _Geez_!"

But Usui would not be detreated, even when she kicked him.

~ x~

"I think I've seen your handsome faces before," Misaki smiled as she sat down together with two regular customers. Both were quite shy and had switched between different hostesses the whole night.

It was not uncommon practice when entering a new club, though these two had been by a few times before. Nonetheless, one of Misaki's main jobs were to keep guest coming back, a matter she took with the greatest seriousness.

"Would you mind terribly having a drink with me? My name is Misa-Chan," she smiled flirtatiously, tilting her head just slightly.

As they ordered, Misaki did her best coming up with suggestion, while throughout ignoring the stare coming from Usui. She had not failed to notice, that whenever he came by, he always sat at a table with a clear line of vision to where she was working.

The fact that he even came now, during the exam period, and looked utterly content sipping on his drink for ages, never failed to piss her off.

Still, she had become sort of a master at suppressing her anger. Smiling, she acted her role with as much ease as ever.

"Please, let me," Misaki spoke up, as one of the men lifted the bottle to pour himself a drink. With gentle fingers she took over, smiling all the while. Pretending to be completely unaware of both the customer's shy blush, and Usui's heavy stare.

"Misa-Chan! I'm terribly sorry, but I completely forgot something I must attend! Could you please tell the other two? I'll hopefully be back before we close!"

"I'll let them know," Misaki smiled as her boss ran off in full business attire.

"Are you sure it's okay, Misa-Chan? I can wait for the manager," Erika, one of the other hostesses, asked as they finished cleaning up.

"It's okay, Erika-Chan. Get to your other part-time job, I'll manage on my own!" Misaki waved off.

"You're really saving me this time, Misa-Chan, thank you!"

As the last employee left, Misaki sighed to herself. It was rare for her to stay this late. But the manager had been quite busy lately, and had been unable to close the shop herself, so it was no helping it.

"Okay… First, I should lock the back door," she muttered to herself as she turned off the lights.

 _Creak_.

There was somebody behind her.

The noise made her swing around, but before she managed to do more than take a step, a hand covered her mouth and pulled her close. She was dragged backwards. Her tightfitting dress made it almost impossible to move. Her attacker was a lot stronger than she had anticipated, and he pulled har body tightly into his own, locking her arms to her sides.

However, she was still not helpless.

Knowing the store even in the almost darkness, she stopped pulling forwards and instead pushed back, digging her heels into the soft carpet and boosting her shove.

Her assailant tripped over the fountain behind them, and she freed herself with a forceful jerk.

Success!

Ready to attack, she swung around, only to catch sigh of a dripping wet Usui. Blinking, he looked just as surprised at her.

"Usui… What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she voiced deceivingly calm.

"Roleplaying a rapist?"

" _What. The. Hell_?! Do you want to know what happens when you mess with fire?" Misaki hissed out between clenched teeth.

"Are you going to punish me know?" he bit his lips nervously.

"Enough, Usui! Can you stop and think for a second here? If I had been any of the other girls, you'd be getting a lawsuit about now! There is a limit to a prank-"

"President, really…" Usui interrupted her, getting up from the small fountain completely drenched. The rare serious tone of his voice made her stop short. "Haven't you realized it yet?"

"… What?" Misaki blinked, only to be stunned speechless when he pulled her close. Hair still dripping, and toned body visible through the wet clothes clinging to his body.

"You might feel safe, because you think you're strong, but even so – don't forget, that _you_ _too_ are a girl."

It was a many number of things. The unfamiliar proximity, her earlier anger at his ambush, the heat coming of his body and her own blushing face.

Either way, she was soon pushing him away violently, her voice harsher than she perhaps meant it to be.

" _Don't touch me!"_

Breathing harshly, her fist tightened at her sides, she glared at him.

"If it's a warning you're trying to install in me, then thrust me, I understand it perfectly! Stop treating people around you like idiots! Go home!"

She pointed to the door, and without looking at her, he grabbed his jacket and went.

"Fine. Bye."

Even long after he had left, her heart would not stop pounding.

"Damn him," she whispered angrily.

~x~

Her small bedroom was mostly bare. A futon, some clothes hanging from the ceiling and her school book placed in neat stacks on the floor. Suzana and her mother shared a room down the hall. The kitchen was simple and small, the living room no bigger than her bedroom.

It hadn't always been like that. They had owned a house once. A big one, with a deck and a small garden outside

She and Suzana had had their own rooms on the second floor, with toys and soft beds. Misaki really missed her desk the most – an old, if cheap one, filled with mementos and pictures.

Muttering in her sleep, Misaki twisted and turned. A small sound of distress escaping her.

"Don't worry Misaki, I will have the electricity up and running again in a few days," her mum smiled, as walked around lightening candles in the large living room. She was wearing a snug dressing grown, slippers and hair in a louse bun.

The fact that she was so relaxed, even now, made Misaki relax too. Her mother wasn't worried, so why should she be?

"Why don't you take the winter blankets out? It will give us some extra warmth tonight. And make sure to cover Susanna in one as well, would you? She was so tired the poor thing..."

"Sure mum," Misaki grinned, and rushed up the stairs.

The walls that had used to house so many pictures of their small family were now bare. Misaki had helped her mother take everything down last month – the frames had been pretty and she recon they could get a good price selling them.

Suzana had been upset, but it didn't really bother Misaki. The pictures were from the time before their dad left. She hadn't really liked looking at them anyway.

Pulling the extra blankets from the wardrobe, she heard the doorbell ring. She had just been about to open her sister's bedroom door when she heard a muffled scream coming from downstairs.

Misaki froze.

There was struggling, somebody speaking, but she couldn't really hear what was being said. It was a man's voice, no wait... She could hear several.

There were strangers in their house.

With careful movements she let the blankets fall to the floor and moved to the staircase. There wasn't much light to go around, but she knew which steps creaked and which didn't. Peeking around the corner, she saw her mother being pushed to the floor, her hands held over her head, and legs parted.

"There's no shame in selling your body, Minako-san. In fact, after the first few times, you will get used to it," the leader of the group said with fake smile, taking a long drag from his cigarette and using their floors as an ashtray.

Misaki covered her mouth with a shaking hand.

There were five of them. Dressed in suits, and covered in tattoos, at least that was what she could see when one of them started pulling off his clothes.

She would have screamed, attacked them – but her mother had looked up in her direction, just a short second and her eyes had been pleading.

Not for herself, but for them, her daughters.

It had been the hardest thing she had ever done. As fast as she dared, Misaki had turned around and walked back upstairs. With slow movements, she had opened her sister's door and moved to her bed.

Suzanna was sprawled on her back, dark hair in two braids, and sleeping clothes rumpled. Misaki shook her awake.

"Mhh... onee-san, why is it so dark?"

"Shh, don't speak. Come," she whispered, and pulled her to her feet.

Luckily, the girl got up without protest for once. Perhaps it was the tremble in her voice, or the way her hands were more harsh than usual.

Either way, she followed, even as Misaki pulled her with her to the wardrobe standing in the hallway and pulled her inside. Pulling the blankets with her, she covered them.

"O-onee-san, wha-?"

"Shh," she whispered harshly.

The sounds from downstairs spiked, and her sister got scared. Misaki pulled her to rest her head in her lap, like they had used to do when she was very little. She didn't protest. When Misaki heard her mother cry out, she covered her sister's ears too.

They sat like that for what felt like hours, not daring to speak or move. Suzanna eventually fell asleep. But Misaki couldn't sleep.

She couldn't do anything.

With a s terrified gasp, Misaki sat up.

It took several minutes before she managed to calm her breathing. Still trembling, she closed her eyes, exhaling slowly.

~x~

"HAH!" Misaki yelled, and the next member of the student council went flying over her should, hitting the ground. Around here, students lay slaughtered in heaps.

"Is that all you idiots got?!" She asked angrily, her body clad in the traditional aikido uniform, and hair tied in a high ponytail.

"Honestly, if you have the time to play games instead of doing your council duties or preparing for your exams, like you should be doing, I suggest training yourself! Because this was weak!" she lectured the sea of beaten student council members.

"The next time you plan on causing trouble while I'm gone, I will not be this lenient!"

"She's even scarier than my mum," one of the boys limping to the changing rooms whispered.

"Your mum? She scarier than my dad!"

"President! I finished the report!" Yukimura called, his hands trembling as he handed it over.

She flipped through the document slowly, her gaze piercing and mood dark.

"I-I have the account book ready, C-council President…" another boy stuttered.

"W-we finished tidying up- P-Pres…"

Misaki let her gaze wander over the room critically, before nodding.

"Then get on with studying!" Misaki barked, making the Council members scatter in fright.

As she read through the report, she caught sight of a familiar, messy blonde. Sighing heavily, she got ready to yell at him to get out. However, the boy passed by the door without even glimpsing in her direction.

~x~

It was a quiet night at the club, and Misaki found herself looking up every time a new customer arrived. Even though he had joined every day she worked for weeks, Usui had not shown his face since that night.

"Finally, some peace and quiet…" Misaki huffed, as she applied some fresh lipstick. The day's dress was dark purple and low cut, her makeup matching perfectly.

There was only an hour left before they closed, and she longed to be done. The day had started early, her sleep fitful and day slow. If her mood was a little more tense than usual, nobody had mentioned it, but she knew the stress was getting to her.

Unlike her classmates, she had little extra time to study during the weekend and knew she would need to get up early the next day too.

"Misa-Chan, you've been requested!" her manager called.

She was in no mood to entertain. Glaring at herself in the mirror, she got up.

The low beat music and dimmed light of the pub made her eyes tire, but she fixed a content smile on her lip as the closed in on the table.

It was the two shy men from last. They were whispering among themselves, but she paid it little mind.

"Welcome back, Masters. Thank you for requesting me."

"M-Misa-Chan, nice to see you again!"

"How are you, Misa-Chan?"

"I'm all good, now that you're here," she smiled as she slipped into the boot.

"The night's been going so, slow!" she sighed, before smiling at them. "I'm so happy you came to visit me!"

"Of course, Misa-Chan!" one of the men grinned and pulled up his wallet. "Let me order us some drinks!"

"I'll have a Mimosa, please!" Misaki smiled sweetly, before turning to the remaining man asking him about his taste in music.

A few drinks later, one of the men managed to tip his glass, spilling it all over the table, they all jumped up.

"Wa- I-I'm so sorry, Misa-Chan! Let me clean it!"

"It's no problem, Master," Misaki smiled. "Are you alright? Let me get a towel."

The men smiled as she got up. Grabbing a towel, she cleaned the table and went to the bar for a new drink.

"You're so kind, Misa-Chan," the man smiled, as she replaced his drink.

"Let's toast!"

"Of course!" she grinned, lifting her own glass.

The night ended soon enough, and the two guests excused themselves.

"Hope to see you again soon, Masters!" Misaki waved, her smile falling as the doors closed for the night.

With a sigh, she got up to return to the changing rooms, stumbling a little as she crossed the threshold.

"Damn, those guys could drink," she grumbled, her voice slurry.

"Misa-Chan!" the managed called, tears in her eyes and dressed in a suit.

Before she knew it, she was alone at the shop again, her head buzzing, and body exhausted.

"This time, I'm double checking the damn locks," she grumbled and walked over to the back door.

Feeling dizzy and disoriented, she stumbled over to the door. Feeling the handle, she frowned when she realized it was open.

Steps came up behind her, and Misaki turned around annoyed. If it was that damn Usui again-

"Quick! Tie her hands!"

"Lock the door!"

Misaki felt hands grab her and push her to the ground. Her mouth was covered in tape and hands bound behind her back. She recognized the two men from earlier and tried her best to fight them off.

However, her body felt heavy and sluggish, her kicks weak and hands useless.

"Looks like the drug kicked in," one of the men smirked.

Drug?

"How are you feeling, Misa-Chan? Don't worry, it's harmless. We slipped it into your drink earlier," one of the men grinned, a hand stroking her breast. She looked on wide eyed, but her body failed to respond.

"It will help you relax… Who knows, you might even enjoy it!"

Trembling, she could only watch as one of the men started trailing a hand over her stomach, then hip, before crawling up between her legs and under her dress.

"You're such a beautiful girl, Misa-Chan. So sexy!"

A noise of anger left her, but not much else. The room had stared spinning, and the men's faces contorted and their smiles became grotesque and unnatural. She could feel her legs being parted and somebody touching her, and suddenly it wasn't the previous customers in front of her, but the huge man with tattoos who had raped her mum, and she felt so enraged and furious, she wanted nothing more than to kill him.

Flailing around widely, she screamed out and kicked.

"FUCK! You bitch!"

Her heel had struck one of the men right in the eye, and she lifted the foot to deliver another, but the man struck her hard across the face.

Misaki felt her head hit the ground, and the room came somewhat into focus once more. Her whole body was throbbing, and she was pretty much useless once more. She was flipped over. Her hips being lifted and face being pushed to the ground.

The whole experience was so surreal, she suddenly found herself laughing.

"Shut up!" one of the men hit her again, but the pain seemed distant, unreal. As was the grunting coming from the man.

To think, after working so hard to protect her mother and shield her sister. After all this time, she was now the one wanting to be safe. Misaki chuckled, even as tears streamed down her face.

How ironic.

A large crash sounded in the distance and Misaki was pushed to the side.

Everything ached. She recognized the noised of a fight but couldn't register much more. Her tears dried, but the trembling wouldn't. She tried pushing at her binds, but her arms seemed to weight a ton. Misaki knew she had to get out, run, but her body wouldn't respond.

When a set of hands once more started touching her, she kicked out in fright.

"Shh… Misaki- it's okay, hey!"

The blonde hair and green eyes of Usui had never seemed so comforting.

He removed her bindings and covered her in his coat. With shaky legs, she was helped to her feet. But before she could take a step, she was falling over. Warm hands pulled her to his chest.

"Misaki? What's wrong?"

"D-drugs…" Misaki slurred.

Usui was looking around in near distress, his hands tightening around her.

"B…Bathroom," Misaki managed to voice, and with a questioning look, he helped her to the changing room at the back. As they got in, she kneeled over and vomited.

His hands were gentle as he held back her hair.

Afterwards, he helped her stand.

"I should call the police Misaki," Usui told her, but she shook her head.

"Not yet, take them outside, then call. Tell them the victim ran off," Misaki whispered hurriedly as she leaned heavily on him.

Usui, thankfully, did not question her, but did as she asked, and she was left alone to gather herself.

She was a right mess, her makeup was running down her face, her dress ripped. She was still drunk, or drugged, or whatever they called it. She tried cleaning herself up as best as she could, but her were arms shaking and legs mostly useless.

Misaki could feel a bruise staring to form on her cheek but paid it little mind. She finally manged to pull herself to the closest mirror and washed away her makeup.

She did not recognize the face staring back.

"Misaki?" Usui stood in the doorway, from the lights coming from outside, she could guess the police had arrived.

"Take me home?" Misaki asked, her voice thin and low.

Usui never hesitated as he picked her up. They used the front entrance, Usui locking up behind them as they left. They walked through the throng of late-night partygoers, drunk old businessmen and women in high heels.

Being carried on his back, still wearing her ruined dress, his big jacket and only a cap obscuring her face, she snorted.

"We must look a sight," Misaki smiled only half-bitterly, but Usui continued his steady phase and grave demeanour.

She was tempted to ask him to lighten up for once. Instead, she tightened her hold on his shoulders. Misaki felt more than she saw the returning squeeze on her thigh.

~x~

Monday was bright and sunny day. The exams were officially finished, and the results posted on the boards. Misaki felt her lips tug into a satisfied smile as she saw her own name at the top.

"What's up President? Your seemed to be in a better mood?" Yukimura, the Vice-President asked.

"Well, I just gained back some confidence," Misaki said with an easy smile.

With her head held high and steps confident, she walked over to Usui's classroom. The boy was staring out the window seemingly lost in thought, and she stopped to lean against the doorway.

"So, the high and mighty Usui was ranked 2nd in the exams. Of course, not as good as me, but I must congratulate you on your attempt," Misaki smirked satisfied.

Usui turned towards, still leaning heavily on his bag. He somehow seemed tired, she realized.

"Hmm, did I?" he smiled, eyes softening as he looked at her. "Well the President truly is the best then."

Misaki blinked surprised at his easily admitted defeat, but just as quickly, his eyes glinted playfully.

"Isn't that right Misa-Chan ~"

"Urgh, just DIE!"

"Ah, there they go again," the Vise-President sighed, as he passed the classroom.

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Today, something huge happened. Seemingly, she, Ayuzawa Misaki had adopted disciples.

"PLEASE, WE BEG YOU… LET US LEARN FROM YOU!" the group of first-year students sat before her, bowing, eyes glinting with determination and faith.

"Erm…" Misaki blinked.

How it happened was hard to tell. Apparently, she had been a huge inspiration already from her first speech as student President. Seeing her overturning the school in a matter of months, while still keeping her grades up, had stirred a small group of students to change as well.

"The Ayuzawa club is now open for business!" "We're so glad you agreed, Council President!" "The name was unanimously decided on our part!"

Misaki smiled sheepishly at the group of boys following her, all dressed immaculately in ironed school uniforms, ties, belts, shoes polished and hair black.

"Tell me… what exactly are you expecting me to teach?" Misaki asked as she walked towards the subway station, her disciples following her like a row of ducklings.

"We've been touched by your way of life Council President!" "Ayuzawa-press, we want to be just like you!" "You're a role model for the whole school!"

"Way of life huh…" Misaki turned to them uneasily, clutching her school bag.

"You know, I'm not really all that great, nor noble-"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" "Ayuzawa-pres, please don't say that!" "You're our role model for life!"

Misaki scratched her chin, cheeks warm.

"Well then, I'll be going…"

"We heard the President walks to school. Why are we at the train station?" one of the boys asked confused. "OH! Could it be… the President has a part time job?!"

"Is it this true?!"

"OH! I've heard about it! Apparently, the President helps support her family financially. All her remaining spare time goes to working part time!"

"As expected of the student President!"

"I want to see where she works!"

Misaki felt herself blanch as the boys slowly turned to her, a new glint in their eyes. She knew this would happen.

" _Please,_ let us come with you!"

"N-no need…! It's a very boring, very ordinary part-time job!" she stuttered, backing away.

"There is always something to learn, in any occupation! Please wait!"

"I'll see you tomorrow! Goodbye!" Misaki called and ran, the boys following at her feet.

Turning a corner, Misaki felt someone grab her from behind, pulling her into a secluded spot.

"Playing hide-and-seek?" the blonde-haired boy smiled.

"Usui!" Misaki gasped, before hiding behind him as the group of boys ran by.

"Where did she go?" "President!"

Usui snorted.

"Since when were you so popular?"

"I'm not really sure myself…" Misaki sighed, before heading in the opposite direction, Usui trailing at her heels.

"Seems tiresome. Why not just get rid of them the way you do me?"

Misaki gave him bewildered look.

"You mean tell them 'I hate you, don't come near me?' Because that certainly hasn't worked," she grumbled at him.

"But honestly… Even if they might be a bit much. I'm glad. Enthusiastic guys like them… Aren't really detestable at all," she confessed with a small shrug, cheeks pink.

Usui eyed her surprised, before giving her a teasing grin.

"By the way, I've almost accumulated enough points."

"What! Seriously… already?" Misaki grumbled.

"I'll challenge you today! Let's take a picture together when I win!" Usui smirked.

"Don't just assume you'll win!"

~x~

"That won't do, Misa-chan! You're too stiff!" the manager chuckled, camera in hand.

Misaki tried her hardest to let the smile come naturally, but unlike usual, she had a hard time doing anything but sneer. Sitting with a hand casually slung over her shoulder and a content tip of the lips, Usui looked just like the cat that had caught the canary.

Misaki herself, dressed in a long, glamourous dress with a split down her tight, heels strung around her ankles and a classy style of make-up, sat stiffly, leaning into him.

"This will do. Because the usual Misa-chan is the best!" Usui snatched up the picture, looking way too please with himself.

"Too be loved by your customer this much…. It's a Hostess-sama's biggest honour," the manager sang, before skipping off.

"You hear that Misa-chan. You should feel really honoured," Usui smiled, as he took a small sip of his drink.

Misaki on the other hand, was gripping her glass so hard it started to crack.

"Misa-chan! You have another challenger!"

Glaring over the three idiots, she stood determined. Heels clicking, she walked over with an air of utter annoyance.

"Let's get this over with!"

"So much enthusiasm!" her manager laughed. "This time the customers have chosen a card game. The winner has to be the quickest!"

"I understand," Misaki spoke, as she took a seat in front of them.

"You can to this! You've been practising for days!" one of the idiots grinned. "You're the best one among us! Go for it!"

"Are you ready?" Misaki said, her hooded gaze falling on her challenger. It was the boy with the earrings, which suited her perfectly.

With a visible gulp, he nodded.

"Yes!"

"One-two-three!" the manager called, a small flag in hand.

Misaki had no mercy, in a flash, she had flipped all her cards, leaving to room for competition.

"Aaand done! The winner is Misa-chan!" several customers cheered.

"Wha- that's too fast!" the boy called, his cards still at hand.

"Not one once of sympathy. It's why everyone calls her the final boss!" the manager laughed, and Misaki got up.

She couldn't exactly go around taking picture with everyone. The shop had a no picture policy to begin with, but these challenges were a way for the customers to take a souvenir photo of their favourite hostess home.

Misaki had to win. If anyone from her school saw those pictures… She would be doomed.

"God, I hope Usui has the common sense not take his to school…" Misaki grumbled, before smiling politely as an older man called her over.

~x~

"Hey, guys. Don't sit on the staircase. Other people won't get past you," Misaki called out to a couple of boys hanging in the entrance hall at school.

"Geh, it's her…" one of the boys glared.

"Let's just go," the other muttered, looking down his nose at her as if she was trash.

Misaki simply stared at them aloofly until they rounded the corner. With a small sigh, she continued her walk to the council room.

It was nothing new. Boys had been treating her that way most of her life. Even the three idiots, though they were harmless now, had hated her guts at school. When they found of about her job, at first, they really hadn't been much better. In a way, it had been even worse…

Misaki was used to it. She had chosen this path, even if at times, it had felt like she had little other choice.

She entered the council room, only to be bombarded with cheerful greetings.

"GOOD MORNING PRES!" her self-proclaimed disciples smiled at her as she walked in.

"The stuff you taught us yesterday was really helpful! I managed to complete my homework in record time!"

"It was super useful!"

"As expected of the student President!"

Misaki slowly relaxed her stiff stance, and with a gentle smile she nodded.

"Good morning to you too."

~x~

Dressed in her silky dress, revealing thin thighs and pale skin. The hastily painted rouge and eyeshadow where dim compared to her hazel coloured eyes. Furrowed brows and a tight lip; a strange mix of a polite smile and disgusted grimace.

The photo truly did her justice. The loathing scowl she was trying so hard to hide, was plain as day, and directed straight ahead – as if glaring at him for daring to look at the picture. It gave her an air of dignity. A stubbornness few could match.

Usui gazed at it detached. The wind was picking up, making his hair ruffle. A sound made him put the photo away.

"Wua! It's so windy out here…" a familiar voice ticked.

"What's up Kaichou?" Usui said as he sat up, looking down at black haired girl.

"Usui! W-why are you up here?"

"This is rare. Where you chased by those disciples of yours all the way here?" he smiled down at her, but the girl did not return it.

Instead, she crossed her arms and shrugged. Facing away.

"… No. Just wanted to clear my head for a bit."

Usui watched her silently as she walked over to the railing, leaning on it heavily. After a few moments, he jumped down from his perch.

"I was thinking… Maybe I should just come clean with them…" she said softly, staring down at the boys running around looking for her. "Instead of worrying that I'll be discovered, why not just say it directly. That way, I can explain before it gets out of hand-"

"This… is all for their sake? Not yourself?" Usui spoke, leaning over her.

Misaki swung around, stepping back as if trying to get away, but his close proximity and the wall behind her made it difficult. She looked up at him, and for a split second, her gaze was without any barriers. Unguarded. Pained.

She looked down, fist clenching at her sides.

"Yeah… Actually, I've always feared that when they see me, all dressed up as a hostess… they'll look down on me."

Usui's grip on the fence tighten almost unbearably, as she spoke.

"They are… the very first people to admire me… It would be truly awful to disappoint them…"

Voice bitter and soft. As if frightened what she said would be heard and used against her. Usui unclenched his fist. Relaxing.

"I don't find it disappointing... No matter what you may think, Pres… In fact, I rather admire you for it," Usui told her, looking at her small form and bowed head.

"Look, I even have evidence!" he said and held up the picture he had been staring at for the last hour.

"Y-y… YOU ACTUALLY BROUGHT IT TO SCHOOL?!" Misaki bellowed, making to grab it.

"Why, yes. It's my lucky charm!"

"WHAT?!"

"In fact. I think it might be love! You _do_ look-"

Just then, the wind picked up even more, and as Misaki managed to loosen his fingers just slightly, it caught flight and fluttered towards the courtyard.

"AH!"

"Oh!"

They both leaned over the fence watching as it waved slowly towards the ground, where the first-year boys were still walking around looking for her.

"Oh well," Usui scratched his head looking over at the panicking girl.

"Nonono… what do I do now… it's useless… I have to get it back, Usui-"

With an easy jump, he was on top of the fence, and Misaki instinctively grabbed him by his arm.

"Are you insane!" she screamed at him.

"It's the quickest route," he shrugged.

"You could _die_!"

"The President wants me to get it back. So, I'm going to get it back," he smiled.

"What are you talking about?! Why would you even do that?!" she yelled.

" _Why_ she asks," Usui ticked, before grabbing her chin and tilting it up.

Before she could react, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

"Well, because I like you of course."

Then he jumped.

~x~

Misaki walked out of the hospital with annoyed steps, having just dropped off a bit of food and some flowers. Even as she took the subway back home, her whole demeanour screamed annoyance, making the few people in her path move away in fright.

The guts of that guy!

Not only was he rude and a pervert to booth. He had the gall to act all nonchalant, when she in turn had been dreading and thinking about that damn move of his all day!

While Misaki appreciate what Usui had done for her, and the fact that he even went as far as finding up a story to appease her disciples, she did not appreciate his remark about coming in the day's hostess outfit next time she visited – since he was too injured to see her at work.

As Misaki took the stairs up to their apartment, she sighed.

Honestly, she was confused. Usui was hard to read any day. But when he has kissed her… His defences had been high up. She hadn't gotten a good read on his expression. Did he mean it? Was it all one of his games?

Usui had kissed her as if it was the easiest thing in the world. He had helped her, endangering himself, just because she had spoken his name. Yet… Opening up to her… Talking about it.

He hadn't given her a clear answer at all.

Why did he do that? Did he mean what he said?

If kissing her was so easy to do… Why was this so much harder? Why couldn't he just say it straight?

What was stopping him?

Misaki sighed, as she put her hand on the handle. She blinked when she saw it was unlocked. With careful movement she opened the door.

There were two men in the kitchen. Dressed in black suits and dark glasses. One standing straight, expression blank, the other smiling at her from his seat at the table.

"Welcome back Misaki-chan. How was your day?"

Misaki closed the door, gaze going to her mother. She was pale but smiled politely. She refilled the man cup, hands shaking. Misaki saw her little sister peek from the bedroom. She gave her a strict glare, and the door was closed without a sound.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki asked calmly, her shin raised.

"Hah, as straight forward as usual," the man chuckled, before lifting is cup, draining it. "I was just in to collect. Thank you for the tea, Minako-chan."

The man got up, brushing his clothes and slipping an envelope into his pocket. Misaki kept her stare glued on him as he walked out. Just as he was about to pass her, he stopped. With a finger, he tilted her chin up, lips twitching. Dark glasses hid little of the gaze studying her.

"You look a bit pale, Misaki-chan. You must take better care of yourself. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help. There's always plenty of work for pretty girls like you…"

Misaki stepped back, forcing him to let go.

"We'll mange on our own, thanks," she bit out with a glare.

The man's lip twitched once more, before he bowed his head, casting a glance at her mother.

"You have such a delightful daughter, Minako-chan. As always, a true pleasure."

With slow steps he was out, the door closing behind him, and Misaki let out the harsh breath she had been holding.


End file.
